The Internet, which is a human-oriented connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information. The Internet of everything (IoE) has also emerged, which is a combination of the IoT technology and the big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server. As technology elements, such as detection technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology, have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine to machine (M2M), machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched for connection between things.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology (IT) services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances, advanced medical services, and so forth through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industries.
Meanwhile, various position-based services using position information of terminals have been provided. Position estimation in an indoor environment may be used in various aspects, such as recognition of a position of a terminal and path guidance in a large building or shopping mall, position guidance to a parked vehicle in a large parking lot, and saving of a life isolated in a large building in the case of a disaster, such as a fire or an earthquake. Although a position estimation method using a global positioning system (GPS) is generally used, a GPS receiver may not stably receive a GPS satellite signal in indoor environments.
To alleviate a mobile communication load in indoor environments, a position estimation method using multiple already-installed wireless local area networks (WLANs) has attracted much attention. However, when the WLANs are used, wireless signals undergo attenuation, reflection, diffraction, and so forth due to walls, obstacles, and persons in indoor spaces, resulting in a position estimate of a terminal including a large error value.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for estimating a position or direction of a terminal in a manner to minimize installation costs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.